wild_cardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Principal Valencia Emerson
♤Physical Appearance Valencia is a fair-skinned female with a toned frame. She stands up to five feet and seven inches, her dark hair falling down to the middle of her back. A pair of feline ears protrude from the top of her head and match her tresses in color. The elegant looking woman has striking honey-colored eyes with long, thick lashes. Her brows are thin and arched, always kept very well groomed. A small beauty mark rests just beneath her right eye. Valencia has a button nose with a slight upward curve to the tip. A pair of thin, soft lips reside beneath her nose and give way to a pointed chin. She typically adorns a white outfit with a style reminiscent to that of an admiral. It’s a long sleeved, high necked dress that stops just above the knee. A number of gold buttons, studs, and strips of trim are sported on the outfit. Valencia wears a pair of black stockings that contrast the outfit drastically, tied off with a pair of white gloves and white heels. The Principal also wears a small, white bow on the right side of her hair to accessorize. ♤Personality Valencia is the perfect balance between authoritative and laid back. Her demeanor is typically quite formal, though she’ll occasionally crack and make a joke or two. Principal Emerson always does her best to seem professional while maintaining honest and appropriate relationships with the students at Lady Luck Academy. She is constantly doing all that she can to make sure that her students are encouraged and empowered. Valencia has a heart of gold and puts her students before all else. Despite her rare playful side, the Principal is a force to be reckoned with. ♤Speech Pattern Valencia Emerson speaks in a clear and orotund voice. All of her words are clearly enunciated and she talks in a way that is as elegant as she looks. Her dialect is free of any noticeable accent, though she speaks at a slightly brisker pace than most. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Nine Lives ♤Quirk Type: Mutation ♤Quirk Description: Valencia Emerson utilizes a quirk dubbed “Nine Lives” that is a product of her genetic mutation. In addition to the pair of feline ears atop her head that increase her hearing drastically, the adult female is equipped with quite a few different perks that she has come to master over her lifetime. Her canines are slightly sharper than that of an average human being, coupled with fingernails that are more reminiscent of claws than anything. Valencia has rather heightened senses that play into her having what many would describe as “cat-like reflexes”. As such, she’s a remarkably nimble and agile fighter who might as well be a blur on the battlefield. The dark-haired female also possesses the ability to see in the dark and the uncanny capability to scale virtually any wall. ♤Background ♤History Born in Germany and raised on Creech Air Force Base in Nevada, Valencia was the offspring of two polished members of the Air Force. As such, the child grew up surrounded by countless soldiers and military officials, even witnessing her parents climb up the ranks themselves. From a young age, Valencia developed a fascination with the military lifestyle and even began to have aspirations of her own to join. The manifestation of her quirk only seemed to further her desire to join the ranks. By the time that she was old enough to enlist, Valencia had scrambled to become a member of the military. She rose through the ranks rapidly and made her parents as proud as she could. Through the use of her quirk, Valencia became a deadly weapon and began to master the use of her genetic mutations. Dubbed an “assassin”, her objective was to pick off unsuspecting enemies while distraction was in order. With her peerless speed and elegance, she made quick work of anyone she was commanded to do so. However, Valencia soon grew wary of what she was doing and it began to distract her from her line of duty. This distraction only grew increasingly bothersome and eventually got her badly wounded during an operation. After this, Valencia was honorably discharged from the military and left to her own devices to recover and make a living herself. The veteran couldn’t sit idly by at home and watch the days pass her by after she had finally healed. She quickly moved on to hero work, signing with an agency in Las Vegas, Nevada and moving to the city to embody her alter identity, Formalist. Valencia once again found herself climbing the ranks, this time on the pro-hero scene. She made a name for herself and became quite the renowned hero in the Las Vegas area. It was no less than a year later that she was asked to join the staff at Lady Luck Academy, a newer school for teaching heroes-to-be. Valencia was hesitant to take on the task, but accepted. Much to her own surprise, she found herself falling in love with her gig as a teacher and even stuck around long enough to become the Principal of Lady Luck Academy. Ever since then, Valencia has been proudly leading new heroes to their goals and enjoying every minute of it.Category:Teachers and Staff Category:Characters